Hatred
by KireiSasaki
Summary: Just a one - shot about unseen side of Halilintar ! WARNING ALERT! : This is a shounen - ai fanfic, don't like ? Then, don't read it ! [ Pairing : Fang x Boboiboy Halilintar ] Enjoy !


**Konnichiwa, minna - san ! KireiSasaki kembali lagi dengan fanfic terbarunya ... Maaf deh kerna fanfic yang kalian baca ini singkat bangat soalnya laptop aku lagi rusak ! Sebenarnya, aku sedang kerjain fanfic terbaru aku yang berjudul Between the Heaven and Earth, tadi sore tiba - tiba aku dengan tidak sengaja telah memijak laptpopku sehingga screennya pecah ... Huhuhuhu ... ( menangis ala tangisan Probe ) Anyway, this fanfic is a shounen - ai fanfic between Halilintar and Fang ! Don't like ? Then, don't read it ! For my dear readers who enjoyed it, just go on, then ... XD**

 **( *3* ) - ( *3* )_( *3* )- ( *3* )**

* * *

" Fang ! Kamu lagi ngapain ?! ," teriak seorang pemuda yang berjaket serta bertopi motif dinosaurus yang berwarna merah hitam itu.

Dia melangkah pantas ke arah seorang bocah laki - laki yang seumur dengannya. Iris rubynya memancarkan sinar kemarahan terhadap sosok yang berada di depannya.

Kenapa kamu tega, Fang ?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa kamu tega menyakiti dirimu sendiri ?!

BUAAKKKHH !

Satu tumbukan dari Halilintar mengenai pipi pucat pemuda berkaca mata ungu itu dan dia ambruk ke tanah dengan begitu cepat sekali. Halilintat terengah - rengah, menahan napasnya agar dia tidak keburu dalam mengambil tindakan atau dengan kata lain, membunuh sosok yang paling disayangi itu.

" Kenapa, Fang ?! Apa kamu enggak sayang sama diri kamu ?! Sama nyawamu sendiri ?! "

" ..."

" Aku tahu jika soal kedua orang tuamu yang sudah bercerai ... Aku tahu bahwa ianya pasti menyakitkan buat dirimu ... Tapi, seharusnya ... ," ucap Halilintar.

" ..."

Sosok yang tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa centimetre dari Halilintar itu mengambil kembali kaca matanya lalu menyangkutnya semula di tempat asalnya. Kemudian, dia mengutip pisau yang terlepas dari pegangannya gara - gara dibanting Halilintar. Fang menyambung kembali aktivitasnya yang benar - benar menimbulkan kemarahan pemuda berjaket merah hitam itu.

" AKU BILANG HENTIKANNYA, FANG ! MEMANGNYA APA YANG BISA KAMU DAPAT DENGAN MENYAKITI DIRIMU ?! APA KAMU UDAH ENGGAK SAYANG SAMA DIRI KAMU SENDIRI ?! "

Fang terus menikam lengannya dengan pisau itu secara agresif. Darah segar mulai mengalir deras dari lengan Fang lalu jatuh menetes setetes demi setetes di atas tanah. Halilintar yang sememangnya sudah meledak itu berteriak lagi ke arah Fang. Kali ini dengan kata - kata ugutan.

" FANG ! KALO LU ENGGAK BERHENTI, GUE BAKALAN BUNUH LO DENGAN TANGAN GUE SENDIRI ! MENGERTI LO ?! "

" Aku ... Aku sayangkan diriku sendiri ..."

" KAMU BOHONG ! "

" Aku tu sayang bangat ... Sama diri aku sendiri ... Tapi mungkin dengan cara yang salah ..."

Kali ini Halilintar pula terdiam. Dia tidak tau hal apa yang telah mendorong sosok yang dikira sama keras kepala dengannya itu menjadi pesimis sebegitu rupa. Dia tau bahwa Fang sedang coba menghilangkan kesedihannya yang bersangkutan dengan masalah keluarganya. Namun, Halilintar berpikir bahwa menyakiti diri sendiri bukanlah suatu jalan penyelesaian yang terbaik. Fang terus mengulangi perbuatannya seolah - olah dia sudah kehilangan akal warasnya. Tingkah sama seperti manusia yang sedang mabuk.

"..."

" Heh. Apa kamu enggak percaya ? Aku enggak mau berhenti melakukan hal ini kerna aku ... Pengen tubuhku mengalah serta enggak bakal melawan takdir lagi ..."

" Kau, bodoh ! "

" Haha. Apa kamu baru menyadarinya ? "

" Aku tu enggak kenal sama kamu ! "

" Mungkin saja ..."

Halilintar menarik jaket ungu Fang me arahnya secara paksa lalu berteriak marah buat kali yang keduanya. Tangan kanannya Sudan dikepal dan hanya menunggu waktu untuk digunakan bagi 'membunuh' pemuda berkaca mata yang bersurai ungu itu.

" SIAPA LO ?! "

" Fang ... ," balas pemuda yang disoal Halilintar.

" BOHONG ! KAMU PEMBOHONG ! "

Halilintar membenamkan wajahnya di Dada bidang Fang dan hal itu sama sekali tidak akan dilakukan oleh Halilintar walaupun dia diugut untuk dibuang ke dalam volcano crater sekali pun. Entah apa yang membuatkannya terasa begitu tersiksa dan sedih pads hari itu. Fang tiba - tiba menyadari bahwa jacket ungu yang dipakainya panas dan basah. Dia sendiri kaget sama kejadian yang sedang terjadi pads waktu itu.

Halilintar yang biasanya terkenal dengan wajah datar dan hati batunya yang dingin serta tebal yang bagaikan kerak bumi itu menangis ? Apa dunia ini sudah ingin meletus ? Pemikiran seperti itulah yang timbul di otak Fang setelah melihat reaksi pemuda yang serba hitam merah tersebut.

" Hahaha... Apa kamu sedang menangis, Hali ? " .

" Semuanya gara - gara lo ! DASAR BEGO ! ," bentak Halilintar.

" Kamu tu enggak tau kalo aku tu 'benci' bangat sama kamu ! ," lanjut Halilintar lagi.

Fang melepaskan keluhan panjang lalu memejamkan matanya sambil mengangkat wajahnya bertantangan dengan langit sore yang berwarna oranye pucat itu.

" Heh. Aku juga 'benci' sama kamu... Hali... Aku 'benci' bangat sama kamu..."

Tangan Fang akhirnya melingkari tubuh mungil pemuda itu dengan erat. Dengan kata lain, dia memeluk 'kekasih gelapnya' itu. Dia kemudiannya mendengar Halilintar mengatakan sesuatu dalam nada suara yang amat rendah. Seolah -olah sedang berbisik.

" Terima kasih kerna udah 'mengembalikan' Fang milikku semula ..."

[ The End ]

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Huh ... Selesai sudah fanfic singkatku ini... Maaf ya ... Aku sebenarnya lagi enggak punya mood deh gara - gara laptop aku yang udah rusak ... BTW, stay tune for my upcoming fanfic... Titlenya udah aku mention di paragraph yang paling atas ...**

 **All Boboiboy characters belong to AnimostaStudio**

 **This fanfic is originally belongs to me**

 **Akhir kata, please review and read ! ( = ^ _ ^ = ) -** _ **KireiSasaki**_


End file.
